destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Engram
.]] An engram is an encoded physical object. Engrams can be dropped by defeated enemy species, completing Strikes, Crucible matches or purchased from Master Rahool or Master Ives in the Tower and the Vestian Outpost respectively. Each engram is of a particular weapon or armor type and stored in the Guardian's corresponding inventory slot until decoded. When decoded, engrams become a particular weapon or armor piece, scaling with the player's level at the time it is decoded. Engrams can sometimes decoded into a different type of item, such as a Strange Coin or Artifact. Engrams commonly come in five tiers of rarity: Encoded Engrams can be decoded immediately by players in the field. Coded Engrams must be decoded by Master Rahool or Master Ives until the Guardian reaches Reputation 1 and level 15, at which point coded engrams will be decoded immediately in the field. Encrypted and rarer engrams must always be decoded by Master Rahool or Master Ives. Engrams can sometimes contain an item of different rarity. Coded engrams may contain an uncommon or rare item. Encrypted engrams may contain a rare item, or a legendary item.Update 1.0.2 Legendary engrams may contain a legendary item, or an exotic item. Exotic engrams contain an exotic item for a random player class. Any Encrypted, Legendary, or Exotic Engrams that the Guardian fails to pick up in the field will be sent to Kadi 55-30, where the Guardian can pick them up after returning to the Tower. Other Engrams Deceptive Engrams A deceptive engram was given to all Veteran Destiny players as part of the Veteran's Tour quest. Despite its green appearance, it always decrypts into a primary weapon of exotic rarity. Sublime Engrams Sublime engrams are purple and contain PlayStation exclusive items of Legendary rarity. They only appear in the PlayStation versions of Destiny. Legacy Engrams Legacy engrams are gold exotic tier engrams that can be purchased from Xûr. They can be decoded into Year 1 exotic gear, usually an item that the player has yet to obtain. Gallery EncodedEngram.jpg|An encoded engram. Engram Icons Basic Chest Armor Engram icon.jpg Basic Class Item Engram icon.jpg Basic Gauntlet Engram icon.jpg Basic Heavy Weapon Engram icon.jpg Basic Helmet Engram icon.jpg Basic Leg Armor Engram icon.jpg Basic Primary Weapon Engram icon.jpg Basic Special Weapon Engram icon.jpg Uncommon Chest Armor Engram icon.jpg Uncommon Class Item Engram icon.jpg Uncommon Gauntlet Engram icon.jpg Uncommon Heavy Weapon Engram icon.jpg Uncommon Helmet Engram icon.jpg Uncommon Primary Weapon Engram icon.jpg Uncommon Special Weapon Engram icon.jpg Rare Chest Armor Engram icon.jpg Rare Class Item Engram icon.jpg Rare Gauntlet Engram icon.jpg Rare Heavy Weapon Engram icon.jpg Rare Helmet Engram icon.jpg Rare Leg Armor Engram icon.jpg Rare Primary Weapon Engram icon.jpg Rare Special Weapon Engram icon.jpg Legendary Chest Armor Engram icon.jpg Legendary Class Item Engram icon.jpg Legendary Gauntlet Engram icon.jpg Legendary Heavy Weapon Engram icon.jpg Legendary Helmet Engram icon.jpg Legendary Leg Armor Engram icon.jpg Legendary Primary Weapon Engram icon.jpg Legendary Special Weapon Engram icon.jpg Exotic Chest Armor Engram icon.jpg Exotic Class Item Engram icon.jpg Exotic Guantlets Engram icon.jpg Exotic Heavy Weapon Engram icon.jpg Exotic Helmet Engram icon.jpg Exotic Leg Armor Engram icon.jpg Exotic Primary Weapon Engram icon.jpg Exotic Special Weapon Engram icon.jpg References ja:エングラム Category:Loot